


Figure It Out

by estellabystarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellabystarlight/pseuds/estellabystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew that the three other people in his loft were watching him surreptitiously, only pretending to pay attention to the movie.  He didn't give a damn at the moment.  Something was going to have to give and apparently, he was that something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daddydylansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daddydylansgirl).



______________________________________________________________________

NOW

Ten months, 29 days, 23 hours, and 41 minutes. That's how long ago it was. That's the past moment that had led him to the present one. The one where he was standing at the window, in the middle of a Christmas party ("Just a small Yuletide gathering of compadres, c'mon, Der..."), his hands clenched into fists, fighting the urge to punch his hand through said window, as he looked down at Stiles standing way to close, way to chummily with Liam. Derek knew that the three other people in his loft were watching him surreptitiously, only pretending to pay attention to the movie. He didn't give a damn at the moment. Something was going to have to give and apparently, he was that something.

THEN

All he had wanted to do was a little eavesdropping on the deputies that were discussing the recent burglaries of books that just happened to cover old folklore. Then Stiles had turned the corner, startling at the sight of Derek flattened against the wall and he had drawn the boy in, close and fast, one hand at the small of his back, the other clapped over the motor-mouthed teens lips. Their practiced silent communication paid off, because an arched eyebrow and a small incline of his head was all that was needed for Stiles to understand. 

Derek dropped his hand from Stiles' mouth to to his shoulder but declined to let him go. They stayed in that awkward position for a bit, Derek still listening, but something slowly changed. Derek found his hearing, all of his senses reorienting on Stiles. His breathing was normal, a little rushed; his heart rate a little more rapid than usual, his scent was the same tantalizing mix of sweat, soap, and pheromones that taunted Derek at the most inconvenient times. And then... then Stiles shifted his weight to one foot and just...relaxed into Derek's body, bringing his head to rest on his shoulder. Everything else had faded into the background He found himself burying his nose into Stiles hair, drawing in long breaths. Stiles' scent took on richer overtones as their proximity brought on obvious physical responses. Both of them had erections within in seconds, but neither one moved their hips. Stiles' hand on Derek's arm gently squeezed and released his bicep several times and he nuzzled a little deeper. 

Derek was unaware of time passing, completely focused on the physical closeness, the utter contentment, the underlying promise of something more, until Stiles tapped slightly on his arm and then spoke.

"Did you get what you need?"

Derek started, "What?"

"Did you figure it out yet?" His voice was hushed and he took a step backwards. Derek reluctantly let him. 

"They've been gone for a couple minutes; Stiles continued. "You probably have worked it out by now." 

"Yeah, uhm. Yeah." He looked at Stiles, the flush of red creeping up the teens jawline, the eyes slightly hooded, and Derek knew that he absolutely had intended the implied meaning. 

"Good for you, Derek. I knew you would eventually. I'm just going to continue on my merry way." He motioned towards the door. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Derek repeated, feeling like an idiot. 

He stayed leaning against the wall, dumbfounded with the realization that what he had considered a normal, albeit slightly adversarial, physical attraction wasn't just that. He had romantic feelings for Stiles Stilinski, one of the most exasperating people he'd ever met. One of the most exasperating, underaged, people he'd ever met.

 

He spent the next few weeks in a state that vacillated between desire, disbelief, and disgust with himself for not taking more care with his emotions. Derek knew what he was good at and what he wasn't, and relationships were definitely the latter. Not that there was a relationship. Stiles was too young, on that he and the state of California agreed. Even if he had been older, Derek didn't think he could ever subject Stiles to what seemed to be the constant horror show ending of Derek Hale's Romantic Liaisons, despite Stiles obvious physical attraction to Derek. 

Somewhere down the line, Derek had always figured, they'd wind up hooking up a few times; maybe when Stiles was home from college, or even later, for a class reunion. He certainly had not expected to realize that the one thing that seemed to settle him for the first time in years was holding Stiles in his arms. He'd never considered that if he were ever to give in to the physical that he'd never want to let him go. 

To his credit, Stiles seemed to pick up on Derek's cues and kept his distance, only coming around with Scott. Until Stiles had turned eighteen. 

Two days after his eighteenth birthday, Stiles started dropping by his loft at odd hours, alone, on one pretext or another. He never pushed Derek, never tried to get up in his personal space in attempt to initiate anything, but he always, always, dropped a reminder about his new legal status.

"Congratulate me, Derek! I just registered for the Selective Service."

"Guess who has two thumbs, two pristine lungs, and the ability to buy cigarettes!"

"I'm going to stop off at the store on the way home, Derek. Need me to pick you up some lottery tickets? I can do that now. Plus, I get to vote in the next election."

Derek always mumbled an appropriate response, but then Stiles started on tattoos. Not just what to get, but where to get it placed. He'd tug down his jeans slightly and ask if Derek thought one would look good on his hip. Or he and Scott would be over and he'd offer his wrist to Derek, "What about right there? You guys are the experts."

His 'drive-by's' to the loft became an almost daily occurrence and Derek found himself unable and unwilling to ask him to leave or to deny him anything. When he wasn't there, the place just seemed empty and if Derek was honest, he felt empty when Stiles was gone. Stiles would mention liking a certain brand of peanut butter and Derek found himself buying that brand at the market on his next stop. Stiles would complain about the lack of pillows on Derek's couch and the next visit Derek had three soft, microfiber ones waiting when Stiles showed. Stiles had even talked him into a television, video game console/blu ray player, and high-speed internet. Derek couldn't seem to help it. He may have kept his distance physically and his words taciturn with Stiles, but he kept making his home as inviting to the teenager as possible. 

Even though Derek and Scott would both remind him of his needle phobia, Stiles would persist in his insistence on getting a tattoo. One early December evening, he showed up alone, with some designs he'd printed off.

"So, Derek, what are you're feelings on knots?"

Derek sputtered, "W-what?"

Stiles sat down and gave him a sly grin and Derek knew that the little shit was aware of what he was asking, but he answered innocently. "Knots, you know, for my tattoo."

"Oh." Derek admitted silently to himself he was a more than a little disappointed. "The tattoo thing again?"

"Of course, big guy, what did you think I meant? There's Celtic knots, Gordian knots, there's even something called an Eternal knot, it's Tibetan, I think. There's lots of knots..." Stiles trailed off innocently. 

Derek walked over and looked at the printouts and pointed at one. "That one." 

Stiles turned a little so his knee pressed against Derek's leg. "Are you sure that's the knot I should have?" 

For a couple of electrified seconds, Derek contemplated actually hauling Stiles over to the bed but he hesitated just a little too long. Stiles sighed and turned back to the designs. Derek swallowed his disappointment and thought to himself that he was right not to take advantage. That was the night he asked Derek if they could have a Christmas Party. 

NOW

Derek watched as Stiles put his hand on Liam's arm and laughed. Liam was smiling but kept looking nervously up at the window. All that night he could tell that Stiles was excited and aroused. He was used to Stiles always smelling like he was ready for down and dirty sex around Derek, but it had been different tonight. He'd reeked like he'd been bathing in his own semen and Derek assumed that he was keyed up because of the party. Stiles had come over earlier than the rest with a tiny pre-lit Christmas tree under his arm and a box of action figures that he strung up as ornaments. By the time Scott, Kira, Lydia and Jordan had arrived, a stormtrooper with construction paper wings was proudly s`urveying the loft from atop the tree. During dinner, pizzas shaped like Christmas trees, and afterwards when they'd each opened a gift and played Dirty Santa, Stiles had kept his phone handy and was obviously messaging someone. Shortly after they'd started the movie, Arthur Christmas, Lydia's choice "because James McAvoy", Stiles had got up and pulled the door open to the loft.

"I'll be back in a bit." Stiles shot a pointed look at Scott and left. 

Derek couldn't help but go to the window and now he was watching Stiles, who he had been wanting, obsessing over for what seemed like forever, getting cozy with another werewolf. Scott gave a subtle cough and Derek knew his scent must be acrid as the waves of jealousy washed over him. He watched the scene below for another moment but as Stiles leaned in towards Liam to say something into his ear, Derek broke. He thumped his fist, hard, against the glass. Liam jumped and Stiles looked back toward the loft. He grinned at Derek and gave him a nod. He headed back inside, waving to Liam over his shoulder. 

Derek stalked towards the door, pointing at the four others. "Watch the movie," he barked. He slammed the door closed and met Stiles in the hall. Stiles walked right up to him, nose to nose. Derek could smell the other wolf on him, but he also smelled that overpowering scent of Stiles.

"What the are you thinking, Stiles? Liam? Really? He's a nice enough kid, but that's what he is, a kid. He's a minor, for Christ's sake!"

"Exactly! And I'm not. I'm old enough to know what I want."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, putting it on the small of his back and leaned his head onto the older man's shoulder, mirroring their position from months earlier. 

Derek could feel Stile's breath on his neck as he asked, "Did you figure it out yet?" Derek's breath hitched and Stiles moved slightly, tilting his head and Derek finally let himself take what he needed. Their lips pressed softly together and Derek flicked his tongue into Stiles mouth, sliding their tongues together gently at first, then with more intent. Stiles sighed into Derek's mouth and let his hand fall to Derek's hips, pulling them towards his own until they were slowly grinding against each other, the delicious friction making them both a little lightheaded. Derek's hands were underneath Stiles shirt now, his hands running over his ribs, back, and waist. He pulled his mouth away and buried his nose in Stiles' neck, letting the scent wash over him.

Derek groaned. "Seriously, did you take a bath in spunk before you came over?"

"Ah...not a bath. Just a little eau de Stiles on the pulse points. Scott told me it might help push things along. It may also be why he didn't eat as much as usual."

"Scott has been giving you pointers, on what? Seducing me?"

"He'll deny any knowledge, but, yeah. He made Liam come past tonight."

Derek pulled him closer nuzzling into his jugular and licking. Another jolt of wanting ran through him when he thought about tasting Stiles at the source. He rolled his hips against Stiles and relished the groan that elicited. 

"I can't believe you held out this long, Derek. Fuck, I can't believe I was so patient."

"Why were you?" Derek mouthed the words against his neck.

"Because you weren't ever going to touch me when I was a minor." He hesitated. "And I knew you were going to have to decide the risk was worth it. I think we both know this isn't going to be a casual thing. " Stiles pulled Derek's head out of his neck and looked at him. "I promise I am. Worth the risk, I mean."

"I know." Somewhere in his psyche, Derek knew, had always known that Stiles was never going to wind up a footnote in his life. He started to lean in for another kiss but Stile stopped him with a question. 

"So, do you want to stand outside your loft and make out until the movie is over? Or do you want to go inside and make out until they're so uncomfortable they decide to leave? Either works for me."

LATER

Two hours and 27 minutes later, to be precise, Stiles and Derek lay joined on the bed. Stiles was laying on top of Derek, the older man's arms wrapped around him. It wasn't the most comfortable position he'd ever been in, but Stiles was pretty sure it was his new favorite. In fact, he was also certain that sex with Derek was his new favorite thing. Sure, his own orgasm had been intense, but when Derek had started moaning his name and Stiles had felt him...grow... before he came, staring straight into his eyes, that had sent a jolt of heat and lust through him stronger than he had ever felt before. 

Derek was watching him, concerned. It was odd, but Stiles could swear Derek's eyes were more green than they had been a few hours ago. He ran his fingers through Derek's hair, cupping the back of his head.

"Hey...hey. I'm okay, it's okay."

"I'm not hurting you? I don't know how long it lasts. I just can't...not for awhile." 

"Shhh. I'm good. I am so far from being not good that I'm not even in the same zip code. I knew what I was signing up for. " 

Derek kissed him on the neck and laughed. "Still want that tattoo?" 

"Nah. I'm going to design one for you. You gave me your knot, I'll give you mine. It can be my Christmas gift to you. That or blow jobs. Your choice, but make it count."

________________________________

I'm gifsandbutts on tumblr. Come say "Hi!"

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, DDG! Merry Christmas!![gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com)


End file.
